


Matchmaking

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meddling Friends, Playing Cupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n y/l/n and Lily Evans have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and promise to never fall in love. Skip time to their seventh year when Lily finally comes in terms with her feelings for James Potter. Will she break the news to y/n or will the couple find another way?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

“What do you mean ‘no one can know’?” Exclaimed James with a bewildered expression on his face. 

“I mean, we can’t tell anyone about us.” Lily explained. 

“Why? I’ve been dying to call you mine since the first time I saw you!” 

“In second year, (y/n) and I made a pact to never fall in love- so she’d go mad if she found out that we’re dating.” She said, trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. 

“Why would you make such an absurd pact?” He gave her an incredulous look. 

“I don’t know, okay? We just did.” 

The couple sat in silence, thinking of possible ideas to convince you. “What if we make (y/n) fall in love with someone else?” James said suddenly. 

“I highly doubt it’ll work out.” Lily shook her head. 

“We’ll never know if we never try,” he reasoned. 

“But with whom?”

James gave it a thought and said, “What about Padfoot? He would never admit it but I think he’s got a bit of a crush on her.”

“Sirius? (y/n) can’t stand in the same room as his.”

“That’s where we come in. He’s got his charms and can be quite brilliant if he wants to. I have a good feeling about this.” 

“If you say so,” She agreed, still a little hesitant. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day, you were quite surprised to see your best friend sitting near the Marauders. She waved at you and gave a bright smile. You give her a questioning look and sit beside her. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, why are you sitting next to Potter and friends?” 

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Lily feigned innocence although she was internally panicking.

“Whatever,” You give her a weird look and continue, “Let’s just get done with breakfast.”

Midway through breakfast, James decided to ‘try and ask out Lily’ since he didn’t want to create too much suspicion. “So,” he trailed, “Lily flower, fancy a date with me this weekend?” 

If he had asked this before they started dating, she’d probably deny unapologetically- but now was different. Her heart fluttered every time he called her name. “Erm, no, I don’t.” She squeaked. 

“You wound my heart, Miss Evans.” He dramatically exclaimed, clutching his hands over his chest which earned him an eye roll from everyone else. Occasionally, he kept shaking his legs so that it could touch Lily’s. 

“Oi, Prongs! Stop kicking me!” You recognized the voice to be Sirius Black’s. James’ face had gone as red as his girlfriend’s hair when he heard his best friend shout at him. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“They won’t even look at each other!” Lily whisper-yelled at James as they walked into the potions classroom. 

“Ugh, what do we do?” James groaned, trying to think of possible ideas. “Let’s lock them in the broom closet!” He exclaimed all of sudden- which earned him a ‘are you insane’ look from his girlfriend. “Don’t look at me like that. You know what I was like when you decided to date me.” 

“Let’s do it,” She sighed.

“Woah, you’re actually agreeing?”

“Anything that’ll make everyone know your mine.” She smirked and walked towards an empty seat, leaving behind a fully blushing James. 

Soon, the classes were all finished for the day as you walked past corridors, to retreat back to your common room. You hadn’t seen Lily all day but brushed it off thinking she was simply busy. While on your way, a swift force knocked you- not leaving you much time to think as you felt yourself tumble inside- what felt like a small room. Before you could register your whereabouts- the door slammed on your face leaving you all shocked. 

“What the hell,” You whisper in disbelief when you feel a pair of arms steady you. 

“Well, looks like you just fell for me, darling.” You heard a smooth voice say from behind. You turned your head and met a pair of grey eyes that belonged to Hogswarts’ biggest player, Sirius Black.

“Why are you here?” You shrieked. 

“The same reason as yours.” 

“I was pushed here.” You reasoned.

“Me, too, love. Guess someone wants us to be together.” He winked. 

“Is this one of your stupid pranks? Where are your friends hiding?” You said and started looking around the tiny room- trying to find the other marauders. 

“Okay, first of all, this isn’t a prank. And second of all, our pranks are brilliant. Not stupid.” Said Sirius Seriously. 

“Ugh, whatever.” You groaned. “I’m out of here.” You cast a spell and when the door didn’t open, your hands found the door knob and tried to open it. Your first try seemed to have gone in vain so you tried again- but this time, with a deeper force. “Why isn’t this damn thing opening?” You groaned to yourself. 

“From what it looks like, I can say that you don’t wish to leave my company. I’m quite flattered, honestly.” You heard Sirius boast. 

“As if.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “I think someone has locked us.” 

“No need to find excuses, dear. You can admit that you’d like to be with me.” 

“I’m serious, Black.” 

“No, I’m Sirius Black.” He seemed extremely proud of his unoriginal and overused joke. 

“One more pun and I’ll hex you.” You seethed.

“Alright alright. You look scary when you do that.” 

“Good. Stay away from me.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible considering we’re stuck in a tiny broom closet.” It was true. The room was rather small. So much so that you two were touching shoulders. You let out a loud groan and slid down on the floor since you didn’t know how long the door would be closed- you didn’t want aching feet. Burying your face in your hands, you feel Sirius sit beside. 

“What should we do now?” You said in a tiny voice. 

“Wait for someone to unlock the door?” 

“I meant, what do we do meanwhile?” 

“Hmm, let me think.” He gave it a thought. “We can snog.” 

“Like that'll ever happen.” You scoffed. 

“You know what they say, never say never.” 

Their witty banter followed for half an hour before the two decided that they were tired. And it was only after two whole hours did James and Lily noticed the long absence of their best friends. 

“James,” Lily called out as she met him in the common room, “Did you unlock the door?”

“I thought they’d find their way out,” He trailed.

“Clearly not.” She muttered, “C’mon, let’s go check on them.” At that moment, James couldn’t focus on his best friend. He knew it was selfish but all he could think of is Lily pulling him out of the common room with their hands held. 

When they reached the broom closet, Lily muttered a quick spell. “I’d be surprised if they wouldn’t have killed each other by now.” She said and opened the door. The couple couldn’t believe their eyes- there you were all wrapped up in Sirius’ arms with your head resting on his shoulder and his atop yours. “Merlin.” The red haired girl muttered at the sight of her best friend.

“I wasn’t wrong after all.” Said James in disbelief. 

“Should we wake them up?” 

“I don’t know,” He trailed, “They do look really cute together.” 

“Can’t deny that.” She admitted, “But we can’t carry them all the way to the dorm, can we?” 

They ended up waking you two and had to try their absolute best to control their laughter after seeing Sirius’ and your reaction to waking up in each other’s embrace. Your face was all flushed and Sirius had a light pink tinted on his cheeks. You had immediately ran back to your dorm not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. 

After that day, James and Lily decided to give it a little break to actually decide a plan that could be well executed. It wasn’t until two weeks later did the messy haired boy thought it was alright to seize the moment and act out of their plan. You were walking to your next class with your best friend on your side as you saw the Marauders walking from your opposite direction. James saw this as a perfect time to push Sirius towards you. Literally. 

He bumped Sirius’ shoulder with a little too much force which ended up him falling in your direction. James only meant for you two to stumble into each other but what he didn’t expect is for you to fall on your back. 

You let out a high pitch scream as you felt the back of your head hit the hard floor. Your vision went hazy and you felt a throbbing pain. The distanced voices were telling you keep your eyes open but unable to comprehend their words- you feel everything around you go black. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Sirius hollered at James while they waited outside the infirmary.

“It wasn’t intentional,” lied James. He felt insanely guilty. He didn’t intend for you to get hurt and sincerely wanted to apologise. He felt lily glare at him from the inside as she sat before your bed where you were laying unconscious. 

Slowly, you stirred and tried to open your eyes. Everything looked blurred and hazy as you tried to figure out your surroundings. You moved your head to the side and with squinted eyes, you were able to recognise a redhead as your best friend. “Lily,” You groaned with a hoarse voice, alerting her.

“Thank Merlin, (y/n), you’re awake.” She sputtered with her attention fully on you. James and Sirius were now aware of your regained consciousness and sprinted inside and towards your hospital bed, wanting to make sure that you were alright. 

“What happened? Why am I here?”

“Are you alright? Does your head ache?” Sirius started bombarding you with questions before Lily could answer yours. 

“Sirus- what are you doing here?” You asked, confused by his presence. 

“Godric, answer the question, will you?” Beside the two of you, Lily and James seemed shocked to hear the high amount of concern in Sirius’ voice. 

“I’m doing okay,” You trailed, hoping your previous questions would be answered and when he didn’t, you repeated the question for him. 

“You see,” He started, his face showing a sheer emotion of nervousness. “Prongs right here-“ He pointed to his best friend and you realised that you had just noticed him. “Accidentally bumped into me which caused me to bump into you- which later caused you to fall and hit your head on the floor.” He rambled. 

“What?“ You asked. Feeling confused at this point, you turned to the red haired girl at your side- hoping for a more understandable explanation. 

“James pushed Sirius by mistake-“ She gave her boyfriend a side eye. “he fell over you and your head hit the ground, rather harshly. When you passed out we brought you to Madame Pomfrey.” She shook her head and proceeded to talk about your health. “Thankfully, she says you’ll be alright in a day. Do you feel any pain?”

“No, I suppose I’m feeling fine.”

“(y/n),” You saw James step forward. “I owe you an apology. I didn’t mean to break your skull.”

Seeing the guilt in his eyes, you didn’t feel the need to be angry at him. “No worries, Potter.” You give him a reassuring smile. 

“I think I’ll stay with you here tonight.” You hear Lily say. 

“That isn’t necessary, it’s just for tonight.” You tried convincing her. “Besides, you’ve been so focused on your school work that you haven’t properly slept in a week. You should go rest.” 

“I can’t just leave you alone.”

“I don’t mind staying with (y/n)” Both Lily and you shift your gaze to Sirius who seemed just as surprised as you two. “I mean, I owe you an apology too. It’s the least I can do.”

James’ eyes immediately locked with Lily’s as they shared a knowing look. This could be the possible timing for blooming feelings. “If you insist.” She agreed, trying to hide a smile. It took the couple only a few minutes to scurry out of the infirmary but not before Lily instructing you to drink more water and have enough rest. 

“So, do you feel sleepy?” He asked once they were out of sight. 

“Not quite actually. You don’t have to be here, you know.”

“Yes, I know but I want to.” You didn’t know what he meant. Was it just the guilt obliging him to stay with you or was he implying on something else? Honestly, he didn’t know either. 

You two spent the night talking to each other. The concept seemed foreign to you. The only time you and Sirius had looked at each other the previous years was to share a glare. But now, as you talked to him, you realised that he wasn’t as bad as you thought. He had a good sense of humour and had you smile all throughout the night before you two eventually passed out from exhaustion. The matron had specifically told you to get a good sleep but you didn’t care as you enjoyed your time with Sirius. 

“Thank you for being here with me.” You said to him as you two walked out of the hospital room the next morning.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” He replied, going back to his flirty self. “I look forward to spending more time with you.”

“Hopefully not in the infirmary.” You felt a slight blush creep up your cheeks as you were surprised to hear yourself flirt back. 

“You’re always welcome in my dorm.” He winked causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Sod off, Black.”

“Oof, (y/n), you wound me. Not a minute ago, I heard you flirting back.” 

“Whatever.” You said and rushed back to your common room, not wanting him to witness your flushed red cheeks. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was only two weeks later did you and Sirius talk again. You often saw him striding the halls of Hogswarts with his friends but never initiated a conversation. You wanted to talk to him but didn’t want to make it seem weird since you two weren’t really friends. It was the same with Sirius. He’d zone out during conversations and usually found himself looking at you. Whether it was you focusing on your studies or laughing along with Lily. He found you to be exceptionally dazzling; almost to the point that he couldn’t deny his crush on you anymore. 

A week before the holidays, you were walking through the corridors searching for Lily. Lately, your best friend kept sneaking around secretly and whenever you questioned her whereabouts, she acted suspicious; dismissing you. Now, you felt quite bored and wanted to spend time with her. When you didn’t find her in her dorm, you started looking for her in the library and any other place you thought she’d possibly be. 

Whilst looking for her around the entire castle you currently found yourself in the courtyard. The grounds were covered in snow so were the bare branches on trees. She was still nowhere in sight but someone else caught your eyes. Silky black hair and stormy grey eyes. The ones that made your heart beat louder as of recent. Sirius Black lay on a bench, staring up in the sky. He seemed lost in thought before he heard your footsteps and looked at you. 

“(y/l/n)!” You walked over when you saw him sit up and wave at you. 

“Hey,” You said and took a seat next to him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Quite alright. My skull seems intact since the last time we talked.” 

“Good to know. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to that pretty head of yours.” He winked causing you to roll your eyes but the bright pink sporting your cheeks said otherwise. In an attempt to hide it, you picked up the small quantity of snow you found on the corner of the bench and threw it onto Sirius' face. Instantly flinching at your actions with his hands shielding his face, he gave you a bewildered look before challenging, “You want a snow fight? I’ll give you one.” 

You immediately got up when you saw him bend down and scoop some of the snow in his hands. You slowly backed on your steps as he came forward. “Sirius, no!” You screamed but felt an ice cold slap across your face. 

The little snow fight of yours continued until the both of you were laughing uncontrollably. “I reckon I’m the winner then?” Boasted Sirius. 

“No way! I clearly won.” 

“Hmm,” He feigned a look which made him look deep in thought. “Only ‘cause you’re so cute that it’s distracting.” 

“Do you ever stop?” On most days you’d have scowled but after having spent a rather fun time with him, you couldn’t help but giggle at his flirtiness.

Your eyes locked with his in a deep stare after the laughter had died down. “You act different when you think no one is around.” He said. 

“Is that so?” You were curious. 

“Yes,” He gave you a genuine smile. “Who knew that under all this, you have a sweet and sensitive side. I must admit, I’m starting to enjoy your company. Massively, might I add.”

You couldn’t hide the smile that now reached your eyes. This exact moment, you felt an incredible amount of contentment. Sirius Black wasn’t as bad as you had thought. “Shall we make some hot chocolate before one of us dies out of hypothermia?” 

“You only had to ask.” He flashed you a toothy grin knowing fully well what you meant. It was time to sneak into the kitchens.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After that day, you smiled whenever you saw Sirius. May it be the corridors or just anywhere in general. You two would share a few words whenever you had classes together but that was all. You hadn’t quite spent time with him like the day in the courtyard. You desperately wished you could but you were unable to find an excuse to be with him. 

Besides that, your best friend, Lily, started throwing sly glances at you whenever she saw you and Sirius in the same vicinity. Your cheeks would instantly flame up at times when the boy winked at you. It was mundane to run away from your own feelings so therefore, you had finally accepted the fact that you had a crush on Sirius Black. A rather huge crush to say the least. 

One day, when you were at the library trying to study for your NEWTs- trying, because your thoughts seemed to go back to the grey eyed marauders after every other page you read- your study session had been interrupted. If it were someone else, you would’ve been annoyed but now? Not very much. It was Sirius who was standing before you with a pleasant smile on his handsome face. 

“Hello, (y/n).” He sat next to you. 

“Hi.” You heard yourself say, your voice surprising timid. “What are you doing here?”

“Why does one come to the library? To study, of course.” It was a lie. While randomly looking at the Marauders maps, Sirius’ eyes stuck on your name when he had found you in the library. He thought of it as his only chance to finally talk to you again. “Charms?” He asked, pointing at your books.

“Nope, Herbology.”

“Oh, I took Divination this year.” He didn’t know what took over him but he proceeded to ask, “Do you mind if I read your palms?”

“Not at all.” In all honesty, you wanted to know what it felt like to hold hands with him. And Sirius too, wanted the same. He most likely offered to read your palm in hopes of getting closer to you. The boy couldn’t waver his gaze when he looked at you. 

You feel your breath slightly hitch as he placed both your hands over his. While he was looking at your palms, your eyes traveled to his face. His grey eyes were focused and his eyebrows were pinched together. You found him absolutely charming. “See anything?” You asked. 

“I suppose,” He shrugged before continuing. “A date.” You raised your one eyebrow in question. “I see that you’ll go out with a handsome bloke this weekend. Grey eyes and gorgeous black hair.” Your mouth turned in a playful scowl as he gave you a boyish grin. 

His hands still held yours as you were soon brought to the realisation that the space between the two of you was rather close. And you seemed to like it. His face hovered a bit; just a few inches away from yours. You felt his head inclining towards yours slowly as you watch his eyes switch down your lips and back to your eyes- giving you time to move away if you were unsure. 

But you stayed still and It was only a few seconds before his lips finally descended on yours. Your eyes closed and you could feel your head become cloudy as the only sensation you felt was the moving of your lips against his. Your lips moved away only when both of you felt the need to catch up on breath. His forehead touched yours as his hand caressed your cheek. “Go out with me.” Your eyes shot open as the realisation hit you. 

“I can’t,” You moved away, looking at him with guilt. 

“What- why?” He was all confused now. You had just kissed him back a few seconds ago. 

“You see,” You trailed, unsure of how to begin.  
“Lily and I promised to never fall in love or date someone during second year.” 

“What?” He whisper yelled, the look on his face mirroring the one James had given to Lily when she first told him about the childish pact. “Who makes such a foolish promise?” 

“We were children. We thought that love was nothing but a distraction.” You defended. 

“What about now? Do you still think the same?”

“Of course, not. Lily and I haven’t talked about the pact since third year but I don’t know how she’ll react to this.” You point to the space between you and him. 

“(y/n),” He started. “I really like you. A lot. I want to take you out on dates and tell the world you’re mine. How about we just tell her?”

Your heartbeat fastened as he confessed. “I like you, too, Sirius but what if she doesn’t take it well?”

“She’s your best friend. I’m she’ll understand.”

You gave it a thought before replying, “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Really? Now?” 

“Yeah, If we’re going to go on a date this weekend, might as well get done with it quick.” You offered him a reassuring smile. You started gathering your books in order to find your best friend.

“Wait,” He said as his hand found its way inside his robe. You watched him pull a piece of parchment and place it on the table. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s the Marauders map.” He said, pride clearly seen on his face. “Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I made it. It shows everyone, at any time, wherever they are.” 

“Wicked.” You give him an impressed look as he opened the map. 

“I solemnly swear that I am upto no good.” And just like that, footsteps started appearing on the parchment along with the names that they belonged to. “We can find Lily with the help of this.”

You watched as the footsteps moved, your eyes traveled all over looking for your best friend. You finally found her. But what seemed weird was that she was in a broom closet. Your eyes flew to your hairline after what you saw next. She wasn’t alone; you saw someone else’s name in the broom closet too. It was James Potter. 

Suddenly, everything started making sense. James had fancied Lily since first year and never missed an opportunity to ask her out. But this year, their interactions while you present in the room, seemed rather low. Your best friend sneaking out, hiding her whereabouts from you. You getting locked in the broom closet along with Sirius. James ‘accidentally’ pushing Sirius. Lily agreeing to let Sirius stay with you in the infirmary. It all made sense. They had done it on purpose. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” You give Sirius a knowing look. 

“Hell, yeah.”


End file.
